High School MixUp
by Minty12
Summary: All the DOA characters in high school when their prom is coming up they must find dates but everyone wants somebody else! plz r&r!
1. Kasumi asks Ryu

High School Mix-up  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kasumi asks Ryu  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA characters okay!  
  
Kasumi was sitting in her seat staring into space all she could think about was Ryu. She had the biggest crush on Ryu and tomorrow was her first ever prom so she had been thinking of asking Ryu.  
  
"That's it I'm asking today!" Kasumi stood up and said proudly. She got so lost in thought that she said what she thought out loud.  
  
"Sit down Miss Kasumi Nashima." Genfu said politely.  
  
"Yes sir." Kasumi saluted as she sat back down in her seat. Genfu was her art teacher she got bonus grades for knowing him. She always asked herself why Genfu gave everyone from the tournaments extra grades but it was cool anyway.  
  
At lunch Kasumi ran out of the classroom and ran to the science wing to find her best friend Hitomi. She didn't notice that she banged into her.  
  
"Oops sorry Hitomi." Kasumi said as Hitomi just giggled at Kasumi's mistake.  
  
"That's okay." Hitomi picked up her books and went to her locker with Kasumi right beside her. "So are you going to ask Ryu to the prom?"  
  
"Yep but you have to come with me?" Kasumi smiled.  
  
"No way you have to do it by yourself all the rest of the girls including myself are asking by ourselves." Hitomi said abruptly.  
  
"Oh fine then. But when should I ask him?" Kasumi said.  
  
"Right now he's coming this way. Good luck Kas!" Hitomi walked off to Leifang and Helena.  
  
"Hey Kasumi!" Ryu said as he opened his locker.  
  
"Hey Ryu!" Kasumi replied kindly but nervously. "So um whatcha up to?"  
  
"Nothing much." Ryu said leaning against his locker. Kasumi started to smile flirtatiously as she looked into Ryu's eyes. Ryu turned around to see Kasumi smiling strangely.  
  
"Kasumi are you okay?" Ryu asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah fine um.you see Ryu I need to ask you something and don't laugh cause I'm really nervous okay." Kasumi said. Ryu nodded and looked at Kasumi as he listened.  
  
"Um.do you want to go to with.me?" Kasumi said shyly as she looked up at Ryu.  
  
"I wish I could Kasumi but I asked Lisa and she's thinking about it so I'll wait until she answers okay. Well I gotta go I'm meeting the boys for a game of basketball." Ryu hugged Kasumi but she didn't hug back.  
  
"Yeah bye." Kasumi said silently. Ryu took off for the court not even realising Kasumi's sad and astonished face. Hitomi came over to her along with all the rest of the girls.  
  
"Well." Leifang asked as she looked at Kasumi.  
  
"What do you think?" Kasumi said sadly but angrily at the same time.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kas." Hitomi hugged her friend as Kasumi started crying.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kasumi said getting out of Hitomi's hug. "This isn't my fault or Ryu's fault. It's Lisa's fault."  
  
"My fault!" Lisa shouted. "Why is it my fault!?"  
  
"Cause he said he wished he could go with me but he already asked LISA who said she'd think about it." Kasumi turned her head away from Lisa.  
  
"That ain't my fault he asked me and not you." Lisa said stubbornly. "Plus I was going to reject him anyway I'm asking Zack and I'm asking him today."  
  
"You better!" Kasumi yelled.  
  
"I will!" Lisa yelled back. 


	2. Hitomi asks Hayate and a whole lot of co...

High School Mix-up  
  
Chapter 2 Hitomi Asks Hayate and A Whole Lot of Confusion  
  
*Sorry Dark Samarian I want 2 stick with the couples I've organised and so yeah but I'll make another 1 4 ya k and I'll put both couples in the story k! But I am soooo sorry!  
  
Hitomi was walking around with Leifang and Helena she decided to leave Kasumi and Lisa to their arguing and go ask Hayate to the prom. She wasn't nervous at all Hitomi was always quite confident and when it came to boys she was never nervous.  
  
"Hey there he is!" Helena pointed out to Hayate. He was by his locker and he was trying to stuff some books in there. "Don't waste anytime go get him girl!"  
  
Hitomi winked at the girls and then she walked slowly to Hayate. Hayate heard someone coming towards him (ninja's sorta do that!) so he turned around to see Hitomi with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What's up with you?" Hayate asked looking at Hitomi strangely.  
  
"Oh well nothing but I need to ask you a question." Hitomi said as she stopped smiling.  
  
"Yeah I guess you can ask me a question." Hayate said looking at Hitomi thoughtfully. Hitomi punched him lightly.  
  
"Shut up! Look I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom you know.with me?" Hitomi looked up at Hayate hopefully.  
  
"Sorry but I've already asked someone and she's thinking about it okay shorty." Hayate patted Hitomi on the head.  
  
"Oh.who did you ask?" Hitomi said sadly.  
  
"Oh I asked um what's her name?" Hayate stood there thinking. Wow! He can't even remember her name yet he likes this chick, Hitomi thought glad he's not coming with me. "Oh um Leifang that's right."  
  
"Oh well you know that she's asking Jann Lee today." Hitomi said.  
  
"What!?" Hayate screamed. "But Jann Lee's already asked Helena."  
  
"But Helena's asking Jasper." Hitomi looked confused.  
  
"Hey I thought Jasper already asked Kasumi." Hayate said as he thought about smashing Jasper's lights out.  
  
"But Kasumi only wants to go with Ryu who's asked Lisa who's asking Zack." Hitomi said as she scratched her head at the confusion.  
  
"But Zack's asked Tina already and she's thinking about it." Hayate also looked confused.  
  
"Hey but Tina's asking that dude Mitchell." Hitomi said as she stared at Hayate.  
  
"No that can't be cause Mitchell asked Ayane." Hayate laughed. So did Hitomi. The thought of a stuck-up ninja going to a prom was funny.  
  
"Ayane said she's asking Justin though." Hitomi said slightly quietly.  
  
"Justin's already asked Christie. Isn't that funny?" Hayate laughed at that too a snobby assassin chick with a real cool kind guy made him laugh.  
  
"Yeah but Christie's asking Andrew Collins." Hitomi said. "And Andrew's asked me so what else?"  
  
"You've asked me." Hayate said as Hitomi started blushing. "And that's all."  
  
"This is soooo confusing!" Hitomi said. She was still red and Hayate just saw her face so he started laughing. "What?"  
  
"Well you started blushing when I talked about you asking me out didn't you?" Hayate looked at Hitomi still smiling.  
  
"No! I didn't I'm honest!" Hitomi started freaking out. "Look I need to let everyone else know about this so well you get the message."  
  
"Okay seeya then." Hayate just went back to his locker.  
  
"Yeah bye!" Hitomi said as she ran to tell the girls the news. 


	3. The sort out 4 Prom

High School Mix-up  
  
Chapter 3 The sort out 4 Prom  
  
The eight girls sat on one of the lunch tables in their Cafeteria after school trying to sort out everything.  
  
"Ooh who likes me?" Kasumi asked getting excited.  
  
"Oh I wonder." Helena said her arms crossed with an angry look on her face.  
  
"You know?" Kasumi said as she looked across the table.  
  
"Of course I know Jasper rejected me and said he was planning on asking Miss Kasumi Nashima cause she's a pretty nice girl." Helena suddenly burst into tears. Leifang put a comforting arm around her friend. "Get your hand off me Jasper's coming and he might think I'm lesbian."  
  
"Omg." Leifang said as she shook her head.  
  
"Hey Kasumi." Jasper said as he approached the girls.  
  
"Hi Jasper." Kasumi said kindly. She had completely forgotten about Helena's outburst already and then she saw Helena looking at her and evil look on her face that said 'stay away from my man'.  
  
"Hi Jasper remember me Helena." Helena bent over showing her cleavage to Jasper. But Jasper didn't seem to notice and he completely ignored Helena.  
  
"So are you going with anyone to the prom?" Jasper said smiling at Kasumi. But before Kasumi could answer Helena interrupted.  
  
"Well that was rude!" Helena shouted really loud which got Jasper's attention.  
  
"What's up Helena?" Jasper asked Helena.  
  
"Why does it matter I'm a rejected girl for prom." Helena started 'crying' as she buried her face in her hands. "Did that make sense?" Helena raised her head as she spoke.  
  
"I think so." Tina whispered to Helena.  
  
"Oh it's so horrible to be rejected by a man you love. That's like Romeo rejecting Juliet in the greatest love story. You know Romeo and Juliet the greatest love story of all time." Helena said as she looked at Jasper.  
  
"Yeah anyway Kasumi?" Jasper looked at Kasumi waiting for her answer to his question. Kasumi looked at Helena. Her face was down and she was being dramatic about Romeo and Juliet and being rejected.  
  
"Sorry I'm taken." Kasumi said as she stared at Jasper. "Helena's free."  
  
"Yes I am free and beautiful and very talented and omg very beautiful did I say that?" Helena spoke really fast.  
  
"Okay I'll go with Helena then." Jasper said as he winked at the girls. "Seeya later girls."  
  
"Omg Kasumi you are the best!" Helena ran and jumped to land in Kasumi's lap. Kasumi just giggled as Helena gave her a bear hug.  
  
"Well someone got their prom date but the rest of us got rejected and those boys have to except us." Leifang said as she raised her fist in the air. "Oh and congratulations girl!" Helena slapped hands with Leifang as they smiled.  
  
"Right let's get to work." Ayane said as she looked up at the girls. "Hands in." Everyone put their hands in and then took them out. 


	4. Rejection

High School Mix-up  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rejection  
  
Leifang was walking home with Helena. She was listening to Helena talk about Jasper and how cute he is and how cool Kasumi is for what she did for her. Leifang wasn't saying anything apart from 'hmm' and 'uh-huh' she wasn't really listening cause it didn't sound that important so she decided not to listen to her. Leifang was thinking about the prom, a lot about it. Maybe I should go out with Hayate, Leifang thought. That way I would have a date...but Hitomi. They were walking down to the mall on their way home, they did have to walk quite a way and they lived on the same street!  
  
"Hey, Leifang. You listening to me?" Helena asked as she looked over to her friend. "Cause it doesn't seem like it. Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"Hmm. Uh-huh." Leifang replied lazily.  
  
"Leifang! You've been saying that the whole time I've been talking to you. You aren't listening, are you?" Helena said as she whacked her friend lightly in the head to wake her from her thoughts.  
  
"Uh, what happened?" Leifang said as she started to freak out. "Oh, what were we talking about? Jasper that's right."  
  
"Um, Lei. I stopped talking about Jasper ten minutes ago." Helena said. "So what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, just the prom. I might go with Hayate. Cause Jann Lee said he might be going with you. Oh wait you're going with Jasper then Jann Lee can't go with you, meaning he might go with me. But then if he doesn't then Hayate is always free but Hitomi wants to go with him. This is too confusing." Leifang said as she massaged her temples. "I can't keep up with all this dating, prom thing."  
  
"Me, neither." Helena said as she sat down on the grass by the side of the road. "But all I know is I'm going with Jasper. Hey, come sit down with me." Leifang sat by her as they talked about loads of things and how the prom could work.  
  
That Night...  
  
"No I shouldn't call!" Everyone could hear talking, very loud talking coming from Kasumi's room. "Yes I will call."  
  
"That's it!" Ayane said as she made her way upstairs. "She won't shut up I'll make her." She stomped upstairs as she heard Kasumi saying those few words again and then saying her other few words after. "Kasumi what are you doing?"  
  
"Um, I'm just...fine sit down I'll tell you." Kasumi said as she welcomed her sister to sit beside her on her bed. Ayane looked down at the phone that was sitting beside Kasumi and then at her sister. "I like Ryu as you know. I wanted to call him since Lisa is going to reject his offer for the prom tomorrow I wanted to ask him...early?"  
  
"Ha! Kasumi don't ask him early! Make him come to you." Ayane shouted at her sister. "That way he will think you're totally over him then he'll ask you or want you. That's how you do it!"  
  
"Wow," Kasumi looked at her sister stunned. "Great idea!"  
  
"Of course I provided it so that'll be ten bucks and if you're feeling generous then you can give me twenty." Ayane said raising her hand out for money. Kasumi giggled and put a twenty dollar note in her sisters' hand. Ayane walked away smiling happily.  
  
The Next Day at School...  
  
Christie was running through the school halls till she finally caught up to Ayane. Ayane turned to her locker just before Christie got to her and Christie banged into the back of a young girl with dark black curls.  
  
"Oops!" Christie said as everyone stared at her. "I'm sorry. Hey, Ayane." She quickly apologised to the girl she banged into and turned straight to Ayane.  
  
"Hey you!" the girl yelled at Christie. "What's your problem?" Christie recognised the girl immediately. Her name was Katie Richards. She had long black hair down to her waist with long curls flowing through her hair, she also had deep blue eyes. Everyone knew Katie she was one of the most populist girls in school, along with another girl named Amy. "Hello!"  
  
"Look I said I'm sorry okay and it was an accident." Christie said as she started ignoring the popular snob. "Anyway..."  
  
"Whatever!" Katie said aloud so everyone could hear her. "Let's go." Katie walked off with her two friends, Melissa and Michelle.  
  
"Ayane!" Christie screamed excitedly. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Ayane said as if she was bored. "Let me guess Andrew asked you out." Andrew was a guy, a total babe Christie had the biggest crush on. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. Christie didn't suit him at all but that didn't bother her at all.  
  
"No, Katie asked out Justin yesterday and then he turned her down and said he wanted to go with two other girls but he can't pick!" Christie said as she grabbed Ayane's hands. "The girls are you and me."  
  
"Wait that isn't good." Ayane said. She wanted to go with Justin but he rejected her because she wasn't his type. That's what he said. Justin was a popular guy almost like Katie except he was really fun to hang out with and he wasn't snobby or anything he was just normal. He had blonde hair that was quite short and deep blue eyes. According to Ayane his eyes were like Katie's just a whole lot better.  
  
"Why not?" Christie said. "I'll turn him down from his offer since he asked me out then he should ask you out."  
  
"Whatever." Ayane said as she left her friend standing by her locker. Ayane had to hurry anyway she had math class and Hitomi and Helena were waiting for her. Ayane was the one girl that took the longest to just fit in with Helena and Leifang they didn't like her at first till Kasumi told them to and they figured she was okay. Now they're all friends and Ayane thinks Kasumi's okay she's not that bad anyway, she thought as she walked through the school grounds.  
  
She stood in front of math class and just walked in. Class had already started and she was late. Hello detention! Ayane thought. Thanks Christie.  
  
"Miss Ayane." Her teacher Mrs. McGee said as she motioned for Ayane to take a seat. "Today you will be seated with Katie since she requested you sit there."  
  
"What? I object!" Helena shouted. "Ayane sits with me and Hitomi like always."  
  
"Shut up Helena! Just cause you're not getting your way." Katie shouted at the French blonde girl as she protested against Ayane sitting with Katie.  
  
"Look stop arguing!" Ayane shouted. "I'll sit with Katie for today, but tomorrow I'm going back to Helena and Hitomi. Deal?" The teacher nodded as Ayane took her seat.  
  
"So, Ayane." Katie said as she moved her chair closer to Ayane's desk. "I heard Justin really likes you and that Christie cow."  
  
"Yeah and." Ayane said as she tried to concentrate on her work.  
  
"We want to help you go to the prom with Justin and maybe become his girlfriend." Katie smiled at the young Japanese girl as Ayane's head turned to face deep blue eyes, evil eyes. "Come on what do you say?"  
  
"Whatever. Doesn't mean I'm hanging out with you sluts though." Ayane said as she returned to math work that had been sitting in front of her. Katie just sighed and go back to work.  
  
Ayane walked out of class and ran to catch up with Helena and Hitomi. "So?" Helena asked Ayane as she stared at her.  
  
"So what?" Ayane said as she stared back at Helena.  
  
"Ooh what did she say? Did she torture you?" Helena asked. Ayane just laughed.  
  
"Yes she tortured me and she was talking about Justin and how she wants to help me to go out with him to the prom and all." Ayane explained.  
  
Lisa and Tina were running towards the three girls. Tina had her hair up for once Ayane noticed. Tina always has it down but today she had it in a high ponytail. Doesn't look bad, Ayane thought. And since when did Lisa put clips in her hair to hold her fringe? Ayane's hair was always down like Tina's and she never put it up she didn't like it up. Helena always did different styles everyday like today she had in low pigtails that sat right beside the front of her face leaning on her chest and arms. Hitomi she was original she always wore her headband and she always had her hair down.  
  
All the rest of the girls were behind them, too. Leifang had her hair in a loose braid that kept falling to the side of her face. Kasumi had her hair in a high ponytail like Tina's. Christie had done her hair up in the bathroom, Ayane thought. Cause her hair was now in a small ponytail, a low one since her hair was really short like Ayane's. The other five girls were running towards them. Helena bent down in fright.  
  
"Don't crowd me!" Helena screamed in fright. All the girls stopped and stared at her. "I don't like to feel crowded look just walk okay it looks sexier!"  
  
"Whatever." Leifang said as she put her arm leaning on Helena's shoulder. "Anyway I'm very happy today wanna know why?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Helena screamed with excitement. "Jann Lee asked you and you said yes?"  
  
"No. But I might be going with Michael Robins that hot guy that was at my hip hop dance class. Yeah did you know he went to our school cause I sure didn't," Leifang said as Helena's face dropped into a frown. "Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to go with Jann." Helena complained as she stomped her feet like a little girl. "It's not fair!" Helena sat on the ground and sat there with an angry face her hands crossed over her chest as she stared at Leifang.  
  
"Ooh wanna hear my new nickname for him?" Leifang asked. "JJ."  
  
"Why that?" Helena stood up all of a sudden better again.  
  
"Well, I don't know I just think it sounds cool." Leifang said. "Oh and we rejected all the guys that asked us so they're free so we can go with them now cool huh?"  
  
"Sure is." Hitomi said as she smiled her happy, cheerful smile. "That's great!"  
  
"Rejection finished and the asking next and then the big and dancing groovy prom." Lisa said happily as she put her arm around Hitomi and the other arm around Tina. "This is it girls! The prom!"  
  
A/N: Hope this chapters okay and all since it only took me a little while to type it up but hey it's all good. Hope you people liked it and um, sorry for not updating in a while from most times I'm gonna update when people request it cause like I get lazy and I take large amounts of time for a break like I did! Well next chapter will be up soon...hopefully! Lol Cherrie Babe! 


	5. Don't Get Kasumi Angry

High School Mixup

Kasumi and Hitomi were acting like secret agents as they scurried along the slippery floors of their high school.

"Agent Barrens have you found anything? Over." Kasumi said pretending she had a walkie-talkie.

"Not yet Agent Hashiba. What about you? Over." Hitomi replied also pretending that she had a walkie-talkie in her hand too.

All of a sudden Kasumi and Hitomi were dripping with cold ice water. Hitomi and Kasumi turned around to see Katie. "Oops! Thought you girls were the trash and I wasn't thirsty. So sorry!" Katie said sarcastically and laughed.

"First of all your breath stinks. There are things called toothbrushes and toothpaste. Use them." Hitomi replied to Katie. "And the snob behavior doesn't make you cool it makes you look like you haven't reached pubity yet and if you think we look like trash you should look in a mirror or you must be brain damaged if you thought that."

"Whatever." Katie said and just dripped the last drop of ice water on Kasumi's head. Kasumi had had enough, She hated Katie and Katie was always picking on everyone that wasn't as popular as her. Hitomi saw the anger in Kasumi's amber eyes. Katie screamed as Kasumi's hand back handed her. "How dare you!!!!"

"How dare you!" Kasumi shouted back at her. "Come here and just dump water on us. Go away and don't come back before I spill something worse then measly ice water on you. Like toilet water or salt water to ruin your 'perfect locks'. Be gone you snob." Katie stormed off with her friends holding her hand to her sore cheek.

"Kas?" Hitomi said looking at her friend with a shocked expression on her face. "She will get you back for that you know."

"I know but the more she does to me, the more that she gets back." Kasumi said. "What goes around comes around. Well sort of just a rushed version."

"Um, Kasumi? This isn't a good idea." Hitomi said biting her lip nervously.

"Well Katie asked for it. This is war and she's going to get it. And I know a few people who can help me." Kasumi smiled an evil smile that made Hitomi shiver with fear. Lucky she wasn't Katie! When Kasumi got mad she got mad! She was like uncontrollable fire that burst when angered and Katie had angered her enough.

"Who? Or what people will be helping you?" Hitomi asked her eyes filled with fear and innocense.

"Follow me." Kasumi said as she grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her away down the hall from where they came from.


	6. A Small Green Friend For Revenge

High School Mixup

Leifang wondered down the ever long hallways of school and whistled the tune of a song in her head. She saw Helena flirting with a guy and twirling a lock of blonde hair with her index finger. Helena always said the index finger you have to use all the time. Why? Because it means the index to a whole new relationship, like a beginning. Leifang of course doesn't believe such a silly thing, but she figured she'd better warn Helena to stop flirting or Jasper might see her and dump her for the prom.

"Hey Lena," Leifang shouted walking up to the blonde bombshell. "What are you doing? Hopefully you've looked through magazines for what you're wearing for the prom." Leifang winked, but Helena didn't seem to get it. Leifang just dragged her friend to a corner.

"Hey excuse me!" The man Helena was flirting with shouted to Leifang.

"She's my friend so shut up and get lost..." Leifang said rudely. "For now." She smiled with her perfect teeth glimmering under the school lights. "What are you doing Helena?"

"Flirting. Like I usually do. That is just my talent." Helena said as she posed a model-type pose.

"Yeah that's cool but did you ever think what would happen if Jasper saw you flirting?" Leifang asked. Obviously by the look on her face Helena didn't know what she was doing that was oh-so-wrong. "He would've dumped you for the prom and you want to go with Jasper right?"

"YES!" Helena screamed. "I mean sure, whatever."

"Then control your hormones until the prom is over, got it?" Leifang sternly said to her friend.

"Right. Okay." Helena said calmly. " And who are you going with?"

"Who cares?" Leifang snorted. "I have no one to go with. Jann Lee said no and Ricky said no and Jay said no and Scott said..."

"Okay, I get it," Helena interrupted her brunette friend. "I'll help you score a hot boy for the prom and you help me find a cute dress to wear. Deal?"

"Fine. Whatever." Leifang said as if she didn't care, but inside she was so happy that Helena was helping her. With Helena helping she would have a date within a day. "You want a white dress that looks elegant and doesn't make you look flat chested and you also want a dress that is extra mini. Correct?"

"Oh this is why I love you Lei!" Helena went to hug Leifang but Leifang walked off. "Hey! I am helping you too! You could at least give me a hug!"

Science Class

Kasumi was watching Katie with evil intentions and evil eyes. Hitomi just stared at her ninja friend with frightened eyes and wondering thoughts of what she was going to do. Katie was brushing her perfect hair and applying eyeliner as she had her two little slaves working away to make sure she was beautiful and gorgeous. Hitomi watched as Kasumi picked up her disected frog and started to pat it as if it was alive.

"Kasumi...what are you going to do?" Hitomi said a sound of fright in her voice sounding as frightened as her eyes looked. "Cause I'm scared."

"Don't worry. Katie will just have a bit of envy in her hair." Kasumi said as she stared at Katie, or more like glared at her.

"How can you have envy in your hair?" Hitomi asked confused now more than frightened.

"Who cares? We're not in English or anything so my teacher can't tell me off." Kasumi shrugged as she picked up her disected frog. Hitomi smiled now knowing what Kasumi was going to do and gave her a thumbs up. Kasumi tossed the frog landing the frog right on top of Katie's perfect shaped head.

"AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Katie screamed. She turned to Kasumi. "YOU DID THIS! I HATE YOU! I'M TELLING DADDY!"

"Um, Kas?" Hitomi said as Katie stormed out of the classroom her lackey's following behind. "You know Katie's dad is the principal right?"

"Now I do." Kasumi squeaked.


End file.
